I Will Find You
by Sakura aka L-sama no Miko
Summary: A songfic featuring Relena. Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


I Will Find You - Clannad

I Will Find You - Clannad

A Gundam Wing Song Fic

By Sakura

Hope is my survival

A captive path I lead

Relena sat at her desk trying to put the pile of papers in order, but all she can think of is a boy with brown hair and dark, blue eyes. "Hiro where are you now and what are you doing?" she says out loud though there is no one else in the room. She gets up and goes to the window and opens it. "Hiro! Hurry up and come kill me!" she yells out to the sky.

No matter where you go

l will find you

If it takes a long, long time

No matter where you go

l will find you

If it takes a thousand years

The teacher comes into the classroom and the students stop their chatter and go to their seats. "Class, we have a new student so please try to make her feel welcome."

'Oh no! Please don't let it be her!' a boy with a VERY long braid thinks to himself. He looks toward his partner and saw no trace of any emotion on his face. 'Typical. Sometimes I think he's not even human.'

A girl with honey colored hair entered the room and stood next to the teacher.

'Oh god it IS her! Why me?!' the longhaired boy began to nervously play with the end of his braid.

"Class I would like you to meet our new student Miss Relena Dorian. There was a collective gasp. All the students knew of Vice Minister Dorian.

Relena bowed to the class and said "Atashi wa Relena Dorian. Yoroshiku."

At the mention of her name, Hiro looked up and stared straight at the girl. 'She's persistent,' he thought.

"Relena, you may sit at that empty seat next to Mr. Yui," said the teacher. She thanked her and sat at the desk next to Hiro's.

'Does she have to sit so close to him,' the longhaired boy thought.

"Hello Hiro. I found you, ne? Hello Duo-san."

"H-hello Relena-san, uh just what are you doing here?"

'Damn him. Does he have to be here?' she thought. "I came to see Hiro." She smiled as the teacher began her class.

Hiro sat typing at his computer. "Oi Hiro, whatcha doin'?" asked Duo sitting on the bed.

"Transferring to another school. In space. We got another mission."

"That's good right? I mean Relena-san'll be stuck here and we'd be able to get some time to ourselves."

"Transfer complete. Ninmu ryoukai." Hiro shut off the computer and closed the laptop cover. "Get packing. We leave in the morning."

No matter where you go

l will find you

In a place with no frontiers

No matter where you go

l will find you

If it takes a thousand years

"He what?!"

"That's right Relena-sama. Hiro-kun transferred to another school," one of girls said.

Relena was talking to some of her classmates about Hiro's sudden disappearance.

"They say his parents had to go to some colony somewhere on some business meeting or something and they took him with them," another of the girls said.

"To a colony?" Relena asked. 'He and Duo must have another mission. If I find out which colony it is, I can meet them there.' "Do you know which one?"

"Sorry Relena-sama. That's just it. No one knows which one, it all happened so fast," said the first girl.

"I can't believe it she's found us again!!" Duo said.

"Duo we have to get out of here," said Hiro.

"You're tellin' me! That Relena's here again."

"I don't care about her. This colony's set to blow in forty-five minutes." He grabbed Duo and pulled him disappearing into the crowd of people.

"Hiiiiiiirroo!!! Matte Hiro!!!" Relena ran after the two boys.

No matter where you go

l will find you

If it takes a long, long time

No matter where you go

l will find you

If it takes a thousand years

"Hiro-kun, Duo-kun, look who's here," said Quatre entering the drawing room with a girl.

"R-relena-san!" 'That's it! I'm cursed! That's why she keeps following Hiro 'n' me.'

"Hello Hiro. Isn't it nice of Quatre-san to invite me to stay?" she said smiling.

"Oi, Hiro, we'd better stick close I don't like the way she's smiling," Duo whispered.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we have some tea and cakes," Quatre suggested.

"Yes! That sounds wonderful Quatre-san. Tea and cakes are perfect, ne Hiro?" said Relena sitting on the sofa.

"Quatre, Relena, excuse us. We've got something to do. Come on Duo." Hiro grabbed the longhaired pilot and left the drawing room.

"How odd," Quatre said.

No matter where you go

l will find you

In a place with no frontiers

No matter where you go

l will find you

If it takes a thousand years

On a colony in space, Relena walked alone on a street following two boys, one with an enormously long braid. 

"She still followin' us?" said the one with the braid.

"Hai. She's about a few meters behind us," said the other.

"Good, 'cause I've got an idea on how to get her to stop followin' us," he said.

"Duo, what are you babbling about?" asked his partner.

Duo stopped and turned to face Hiro. "Don't kill me for this," he said and pulled Hiro in for a kiss.

Relena watched as the two boys she'd been following stop suddenly. "Does he know I've been following him?" she asked to no one in particular.

One of the boys, the one with the braid, turned to face the other and pull him into a kiss. Shocked, Relena stood and stared as the two boys continued to kiss.

"Duo," The longhaired boy stiffened. "I'm not going to kill you." Hiro said chuckling.

"Y-you're not?"

"Your idea worked. She's gone." He began to nuzzle Duo's neck.

"H-hiro?"

"Aishiteru, Duo." Hiro grabbed Duo's face and kissed him.

No matter where you go

l will find you

Relena sat at her desk trying to put the pile of papers in order, but all she can think of is two boys, one with brown hair and dark, blue eyes, the other with cornflower eyes and a long braid. "Hiro, why did you kiss him like that?"

She had followed Hiro and Duo all the way to a colony in space only to find them kissing. "Hiro, why do you never come kill me?" She stood at the window staring out at the sky. "Hiro…." A tear began to make its way down her cheek. She strengthened her reserve and strode toward the door.

"Pargan! Get the car ready I'm going out!" she called.

"Hai, Relena-sama." Her aging butler bowed and left to get the limo.

--Owari--

Disclaimer:

None of the characters are mine neither is the song so please don't sue me.

C&C welcome at Firia@linainverse.net


End file.
